


Finals Aftermath

by RedHoodedKid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Demigirl Character, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week is over!<br/>Everyone is exshauted.<br/>(Prompt from OTPPrompts on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP+ sleeping on top of each other (in the bed, couch, where ever you prefer) when person A flops down on the floor.

After a long week of classes and finals, the 3 hunters in training were exhausted. The end of their junior year at Beacon was coming to an end. There was so much to know! Learning new ways to use your aura. Advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques. Fanaus History II. There were so many classes and so many finals they had to take, but it was all over now.

The 3 dragged themselves into the dorm. Yang was nowhere to be seen. Must be out with her partner. There was a unspoken agreement as they went to the what had been previously Weiss and Ruby's bunks, now pushed together for when they all went to sleep. 

They took off their uniforms. Ruby also took off his binder, since it was a masculine day. It's never safe to sleep in a binder. They didn't even bother to change into Pjs before getting into bed,cuddling against each other, and falling asleep.

Sadly, even with the two beds pushed together, there was barely enough room for the three of them. It was about 3am when Ruby fell out of bed, and flopped onto the floor. 

“Ow! That really hurt!” She exclaimed loudly, waking up the others. Weiss was the first up.  
“Ruby, are you ok?” she asked, sitting down with her bothfriend on the floor. Right after her was Blake, having a look of concern directed towards Ruby. They sat down on the floor with the other two.  
“Are you sure?” they asked.  
“I think I bruised my nose, but besides that. I'm fine.I've gotten hurt worse on missions” she states, rubbing her nose.  
Blake and Weiss looked at eachother, concerned.  
“We should have the nurse look at it in the morning. For now, we should try to go back to sleep.” Blake said. The other 2 agreed. 

The three of them went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I slipped a a reminder for binder wearers!  
> Never wear your binder to bed!  
> I did it once because I was about(if not more) exshauted as Ruby in the fic.  
> I regretted it in the morning.


End file.
